


Domino Effect

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-02
Updated: 2005-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My drabble muse needs some mental help.<br/>In response to a challenge posted in Janetfic100 on LJ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Domino Effect

**Author's Note:**

> My drabble muse needs some mental help.  
> In response to a challenge posted in Janetfic100 on LJ.

Janet had never felt so full, so complete, in her life.

Her tongue swirled around the impressiveness of her commanding officer, while her lower muscles quivered around her lover and her friend.

How was it they had ever come to this point?

She couldn't say, but she'd never felt as adored as George, Jacob and Jonas were making her feel now.

She felt Jacob thrust as he nipped gently at her breasts, her back arching, pushing Jonas even deeper within her, her mouth relaxing allowing George more room.

As she peaked, she thought the domino effect had never worked better.


End file.
